Undercover
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: Just a quick Emayan one shot. (Im terrible at summaries.)


Crazy short cut off shorts, tight red bikini top, Ray Ban sunglasses, and a tan fedora, Maya was looking so good when she hopped out of Noel Kahn's convertible with Noel, Jenna, Sean, and Mona trailing behind. Emily could not stop her eyes from trailing down to Maya's toned caramel colored abs and smooth legs.

Emily watched as Noel wrapped his arms over both Jenna and Maya's shoulders with a smirk. The big rumor around the school was that Noel, the schools biggest playboy, was dating both Jenna and Maya at the same time. In other words, he had talked the two friends into a three way relationship. Emily did not believe it but neither Jenna nor Maya made any attempt to stop the rumor from spreading which read as a confirmation to most people.

"I wonder how that works." Emily turned around to face her friends who were also staring at the most popular guy in school and his supposed two girlfriends. "I mean do they like share Noel or do they all share everything." Hanna wondered out loud.

"I really don't see Jenna liking girls, Maya maybe, but not Jenna." Spencer said nonchalantly.

"What do you think Em? Is it one big party or do they just take turns?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Uh hello, you obviously have the best gaydar here." Hanna reasoned. Emily just rolled her eyes at her friend and chuckled with Spencer and Aria.

"I don't know Hanna. I honestly don't think either of them is with Noel. I think they are just friends." Emily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok remind me not to ask you again. You officially have the worst gaydar ever."

"Well I'm going to bathroom. I'll be right back." Emily said getting up and making her over to the bathroom stalls, not because she needed to use them but because she saw Maya break away from Jenna and Noel and go into the bathrooms. As she walked, her feet began to feel like they were made of lead. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her, something that hadn't happened since her first date with her ex-girlfriend, Samara.

Emily entered the bathroom and spotted Maya standing in front the mirror reapplying her lip gloss and Emily sucked in air. She had it bad and she knew it and she did not care. Upon noticing Emily through the mirror, Maya took off her shades and gave Emily a small smile through the mirror. Emily smiled back and as if that was an invitation, Emily started to move toward her.

Maya did not turn around to face Emily. She just allowed the girl to come up behind her and wrapped her shaky arms around her waist. Emily was always like that when they first met up but after a few minutes she would calm down and let her guard down. Maya brought her hands to cover Emily's, making sure the girl did not second guess herself and back away.

"I missed you." Maya said honestly.

"We spoke this morning."

"So. That means I had to go six hours without hearing your voice. That's too long."

"I know but we are here now and that's all that matters." Emily said leaning down to plant a kiss on Maya's exposed shoulder. Maya sighed as she watched the act through the mirror. Even she knew they made an amazing looking couple.

"I guess you are right." Maya said with a smile. "At least that's what I keep telling myself." Maya thought silently not wanting to hurt her sensitive girlfriend's feelings. "Maybe we can sneak off while no one's looking?" Maya asked hopefully.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Emily said shyly.

"Right, my bad. I'm sorry." Maya said trying to be patient with her secretive girlfriend who assured her that keeping their relationship under wraps was best for everyone. "No worries, Noel scored some kush from his brother so I'll still have a good time." Maya said with a giggle.

When they met Emily found Maya's rebellious nature, including her occasional drug use, sexy but now it was getting to her. Now, it seemed like Maya wasn't just smoking for fun, she was smoking for the feeling.

"Maya, do you think that's such a good idea?"

"It cool. After this Noel, Jenna, and I are going to hook up with some friends from Ravenswood and have a party. I'll be fine. My cousin, Shana, will be there too."

Emily nodded and kissed the side of Maya's head. The two girls just stood there in their own little world for a few more minutes, just long enough for their friends to not get suspicious. Maya felt Emily arms tighten around her waist and she reveled in the feeling. Her favorite place to be was in the arm of the quiet, sexy Emily Fields. Her Emily Fields.

"Em?" Maya broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Emily reluctantly released Maya from her gripped and let the shorter girl exit the bathroom first. Emily followed Maya with her eyes as she left and cursed herself for going after her. It was killing the two girl's relationship but deep down Emily knew it had to be done. She could not let A know about the love she shared with Maya. She loved Maya too much to let that happen.


End file.
